


Familiar

by PrudenceOfYork



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrudenceOfYork/pseuds/PrudenceOfYork
Summary: A different scenario post Battle of The Bastards and on
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

The moment Jon made justice for her with his own hands, taking that monster down and beating him almost to the death, Winterfell became safe and warm again; the moment the screams of Ramsay finally stopped while he was being devoured by the hounds he trusted so much she heard the birds and the wind, and the falling snow, calm, she heard the world again and at the same time she could appreciate the silence in peace. Her mind used to be foggy for a while, just existing in fear, waiting to hear those steps approaching her chamber announcing hell existed, just hoping this time it wouldn’t feel like an eternity.

The feeling of justice, the feeling that dark times don't last forever came back, this time she knew it wasn’t exactly like in those stories she read so fascinated, page after page dreaming of a hero, a knight in shiny armor that came to the rescue of the lady in distress that was locked up in a tower and when he opened that door they would look at each other and he would instantly fall in love and kneel to kiss her hand in reverence and everything would shine and grow new again with the brightest of the suns up in the sky. She knew that for things to happen she needed to act too, to make decisions and strategies, to stand up for herself but also to learn to read people and their motivations, but also to forgive those who were truly repented, to trust again, to create bonds and see the people’s worth, what’s inside them, not the looks, not the titles, not the last names, not the jewelry, not their promises, just the actions that revealed their true selves. She was more mature now and after all the horror, all the pain, a heavy weight was lifted from Sansa's heart.

She became a fan of the night, because not everything that shines in the sun means it’s gold, because the truth is in the shadows, in a one on one conversation when no one else is around, when the public opinion doesn’t matter and all masks fall off. She treasured those moments when her brother and their close friends ate at the kitchen table losing all manners and the ale would make them all laugh, Tormund would tell dirty jokes and Jon would look at her to see her reaction checking if she wasn’t offended and with a smirk and a nod Sansa would tell him she was alright and Jon would genuinely laugh, joy reaching his eyes and making them wrinkle a little, just like when father laughed. Now she hated big fancy feasts with all eyes on her, especially those eyes she knew very well, controlling eyes, calculating eyes, the eyes of the man that played a huge part in her family’s downfall but also in taking her home back. She knew what Petyr wanted, she knew she could handle him but the sight of him made her blood boil and she grew worried because she knew her brother wasn’t that patient. Every time she knew Petyr was staring at her, she knew Jon was staring at Petyr. Lord Belish wanted to get the best of Jon and she needed to protect him.

Jon would always escort her to the Lords Chamber, making small talk on their way. Jon took the chamber that was right next to it, and she waited until he got there, Jon would bow briefly and she would smile and both closed their doors at the same time. She didn’t feel alone anymore.

She wore a big grin that made her feel stupid while she changed, while she brushed her hair until she went to bed, she didn’t need maids anymore, she enjoyed her privacy and her freedom and considered that having maids to do so simple chores she could do herself was humiliating for them and also it made her feel useless. 

The night it was decided Jon was going to Dragonstone to negotiate with the Dragon Queen, she opened the window to see the moon, a snow storm had passed and the sky was finally getting clear. She needed to breathe, her heart was racing and she let out a painful sigh. 

“I’ll come back, it’s a promise.” A hoarse voice said, sounding a little distant. Sansa was startled, she wasn’t scared, she knew it was Jon speaking from his window. A little smile escaped her, comforting her, Jon knew what she was feeling even when they were not in front of each other she felt a connection and an instant fear ran through her body like a thousand shards of freezing gass, like the pain she felt while she was escaping from Ramsay with Theon by her side, she didn’t want to lose Jon. She tried to jump to get her upper body through the window and look to the right and see Jon on the other side but the stone walls were too big and thick that she could fall off the window if she sat on the edge, she felt defeated and answered looking at the moon like if the conversation was between them.

“I have a bad feeling. I know you said you need to go in person because Daenerys Targaryen will only speak to a King but you know she’s here to conquer, to take everything, a king is a rival.”

“We don’t have a choice. I can’t stay here waiting for the dead to come and kill us all, we need to try to fight back, we need more people, we need her dragonglass.”

“I’d rather die here with you instead of knowing she killed you first.”

“Sansa…” The wind started blowing, she barely heard her name, her eyes watered and she closed the window. She jumped to bed and shut her eyes so tight, not wanting to allow the tears to fall, she didn’t even know she still had tears left and she was tired of crying, she wanted to be strong. 

There was a soft knock on her door, she didn’t move, she didn’t answer, she kept her face buried in her pillow. The door opened and closed quickly, steps moved slowly and the room felt warmer. Sansa got up and found Jon kneeling next to the fireplace feeding some logs to the flames, his expression was sad. She didn’t care she was standing there barefoot, wearing a thin gray nightgown with tiny icy blue roses embroidered on the sleeves, her red hair was down. He seemed deep in thought staring at the fire.

“I just got you back…” Sansa said like a plea breaking Jon’s trance. He got up and looked at her deeply, taking a strand of her hair between his fingers and then took of his cloak, the one she made for him, his arms around her while he put it on her shoulders, they were close, too close. Jon looked at her in the eyes.

“I told you, we need to trust each other.” He said as a whisper.

“I see in your eyes you don’t even trust yourself with this. You know you might not come back. I’m not a stupid little girl anymore, Jon. Don’t lie to me.” She said, raising her voice without noticing, her panic and rage visible.

“Alright, what do you want me to say then?” Jon raised his voice too, looking completely desperate grabbing Sansa by her shoulders. “That I hate the fact of leaving you here with Littlefinger? That it will hurt not to see your face every night before going to bed? That my heart will stay here while I go on a suicide mission? That I feel completely powerless because the dead are coming and I can’t protect you from something that big, because I can’t make sure you’ll have the life you deserve but I will gladly give my mine trying because I ...” Jon stopped himself from saying more, his breathing was heavy, letting go of Sansa and looking at his own hands regretting everything. Sansa looked at him with compassion.

“I’m not made of glass, Jon.” She said in a calm voice assuring him he didn’t hurt her.

“Ghost will look after you, I’ll be back before they’re here, with or without an army, with or without dragons, I’ll return.” He said with his most solemn voice, Sansa smiled a little.

Jon’s expression relaxed and bowed to her making his way to the door.

“Jon.” Her voice glued him to the floor.

“Can you stay? Just a little longer.” Jon watched as she walked to her bed and got under the furs, leaving space for him. His legs took him to her side, he felt like his brain and his body were acting separately. It was her warmest night, breathing his scent, wood and something in his skin that she couldn’t decipher. Was it leather? Was it mint? Forrest? Or just the smells that the wind brings with it and get stuck in his hair and his stubble. Earth, leaves, melted snow. 

Sansa felt soft lips, wet and warm on her forehead, lingering, then the warm trace felt cold and when she opened her eyes, she was just by herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was all preparations for the small group that was leaving with Jon. Ser Davos seemed impatient and Jon was talking to a couple of his men giving instructions near the armory. Sansa watched from the distance all dressed in black leather and her dark gray cloak.

“The King in the North leaves the North. Ned Stark’s son leaves full of promises in a time of need like a good politician.” Littlefinger appears by her side, Sansa doesn’t even blink, she keeps looking at Jon.

“Jon’s not a politician.”

“He managed to convince them, to name him king, to place himself above you, Ned and Catelyn Stark’s true and only surviving child.”

“He didn’t ‘convince’ them, we went to every possible House and most of them turned us down. Now most of them are here because it’s convenient, they asked for forgiveness because they think the Wildlings will take their lands if they don’t support us. And many saw how brave he is, how he went against the odds knowing he could die. He was going to die.”

“There’s a fine line between being brave and just being foolish. A true King sees beyond, or in this case, a Queen. Fight every battle everywhere, always, in your mind. Everyone is your enemy, everyone is your friend. Every possible series of events is happening all at once. You, my love, saved the day. We saved the North. You deserve a crown, ‘the’ crown.”

“That’s clever, Lord Baelish but we must survive first. Tormund Giantsbane told me about the white walkers, we must remain united, and we need to prepare our people for the hardest and longest of Winters.”

“You’re not alone, the Knights of the Vale are yours, I am yours, Sansa.” Petyr Baelish bowed and made his way to where Lord Royce was. Shivers crawled from her back through the back of her head but her face was still. 

“Three riders! Open the gate!” A man shouted and Sansa felt relief as she saw the first rider. Armored, tall, yellow hair, the pommel of the knight’s sword was visible, a lion, Oathkeeper. 

Sansa strode through the courtyard. The last time she heard from Brienne of Tarth, was the time she wrote saying Brynden Tully stubbornly refused to leave a sieged and already lost Riverrun.

The second rider was Podrick Payne, Sansa smiled. There was a third hooded rider. Did the Blackfish survive? Uncle Edmure?

No. When the rider got off his horse his gloved right hand seemed stiff. 

“Lady Sansa, the news of your victory had spread through the country. I’m so pleased to see you’re home and safe, truly safe.” Brienne said looking at her and eyeing Jon as he approached slowly with a small smile but she frowned as she saw Petyr Baelish standing on the other side of the courtyard. She regained composure and spoke cautiously.

“My lady, I brought someone with me. Someone I trust and I vouch for him and all I ask for is to listen to what he has to say. He’s not my prisoner, he came willingly and in peace.” The man revealed his face, people started to whisper and some others cursed.

“Lady Stark.” Jaime Lannister said and bowed his head with a grin. 

“Kingslayer! A Lannister cannot be trusted!” People started shouting.

“What is this? How dare you step a foot in here?” Jon said, Longclaw already in hand remembering their last encounter before he went to Castle Black and how humiliated he felt by this Knight who looked and spoke like a King, a cruel one.

“Wow, wow, easy.” Jaime said with empty hands up in the air. “I’m sorry, Lord Commander, I mean, ‘Your Grace’... hey, that’s quite an upgrade, nice job. Going somewhere?”

“What do you want?” Jon said stressing each word.

“Just wanted to visit the family, see how my sister in law is doing.” Jon put his sword on Jaime’s neck, one wrong move and he was done.

“Enough, Ser Jaime!” Brienne shouted. “Lady Sansa, let him speak to you and the King in private, he’s come to negotiate.”

Inside in the Great Hall, Jon and Sansa sit next to each other. Jaime stands in front, unarmed, Brienne by his side. Lord Baelish, Lord Royce and other lords wanted to be present but Jon didn't allow it. Just Ser Davos was standing not so far with a couple of Northern soldiers. 

“Speak.” Jon said with a deep voice.

“The loss of the legendary Blackfish was certainly more significant than the loss of Walder Frey and all his house, but still, it was a shock. I don’t know how you did it but it doesn’t surprise me. On our way here people talked about the gruesome death of Ramsay Bolton. The Stark children became ruthless.” Jon and Sansa looked at each other.

“Walder Frey and all his house are dead?” Sansa asked. 

“'Tell them that winter came for House Frey', was all that a horrified servant could remember. You think you avenged the Blackfish but you forget we still have your uncle Edmure. And I gave that old man a chance, but his stuborness got him killed.”

“It wasn’t us, we’re dealing with bigger matters here. What do you really want, Ser Jaime? You could just cut Edmure Tully’s throat without a warning and not bother yourself to come this far North. You’re here but you bring Queen Cersei’s words. Are you here because we declined her invitation to the Capital?” Jon said impatient.

“She doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Why?”

“Because our ‘frictions’ from the past could be just that, the past. Daenerys Targaryen is in Westeros, Dragonstone more precisely. She’s here to conquer, every Queen and King is her rival. A Dothraki horde slaughtered my men in the border of The Reach, she burned everyone else alive, she destroyed all our grain shipments and supplies all with one single dragon, she has three. She doesn’t take prisoners, she burned Randyll and Dickon Tarly alive. She’ll come for everyone, we need to be allies if we want to survive. You can keep the North, nobody likes the North, it’s gray, and muddy and cold and...” Jaime said with disgust.

“Cersei wants me dead, she thinks I killed Joffrey. You Lannisters killed my father, my brother, my mother, all my family. I won’t go back there, she’ll kill us all. We can’t trust her. You don’t trust her, that’s why you’re here alone.” 

“She knows it wasn’t you. Olenna Tyrell confessed to me she did it, before she died. And Sansa, we were at war, he all have lost our loved ones, I lost my good hand I am not even the shadow of what I used to be. I lost my father, Joffrey died, Tommen died, Princess Myrcella died. We had lost almost every Kingdom.”

“It 's Lady Sansa.” Jon said, correcting Jamie’s familiarity. “And you got all of that because of all the horrible things you’ve done. ”

“Forgive me, ‘your grace’ but I won’t apologize. All I did was for my house and my family just as you do what you have to do to protect yours. What do you know about it? You have spent all these years at Castle Black playing with the Wildlings. If Lady Sansa is standing here is because I, Jaime Lannister gave Brienne of Tarth the task of finding Sansa and keep her safe because Lady Catelyn set me free.”

“I’ve fought the Dead! I lost! They just crossed Eastwatch by the Sea, the Freefolk I sent to guard it witnessed it! That’s why all of this nonsense, your sister’s throne and all her greed don’t matter! We do need an alliance but not to fight Daenerys Targaryen. It’s an alliance of all the living against the dead! They will be here soon, Winterfell will be the first fortress they will strike! And as they march killing everyone in their way, their army grows by thousands! We can’t let them pass Winterfell. I’m heading to Dragonstone to ask for the Dragon Queen’s help. You need to convince your sister to do the same, we need every single living man, woman and child that can fight! We need dragon glass we need dragon fire!” 

“Are you stupid, ‘your grace’? Even I know what the Targaryens did to your family. To the last Stark King. Do you think she’ll listen to a Bastard King? I lost my honor to stop the Targaryens and their madness!”

“We have no choice and you’re wasting my time, time I don’t even have. What deal can we make with you that can guarantee Queen Cersei is going to keep? You talk about losing your honor, then do the right thing and tell the Queen to forget about thrones and titles and send men to help us fight the dead, if the North falls, you’re next, we need to fight together, otherwise none of us stand a chance. And I promise you this, if you try to take Winterfell while I’m gone, if something happens to Sansa I’ll kill you with my own hands.” Jon stood and stormed out of the Great Hall. Jaime Lannister sighed. 

“Northerners and their thick skulls.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jon went to the crypts looking for a moment of peace, for some answers before leaving, he needed a sign, something that could tell him that leaving for Dragonstone didn’t mean an inevitable death. Not like that, on the verge of a long night that no one could escape from. He pinched the bridge of his nose looking at the statue of Lord Eddard, the flames of the candles danced in an amber color, he closed his eyes until he heard footsteps pausing behind him.

“Who would have thought… all of your brothers are gone, and you… the King in North, are our last best hope against the coming storm.”

Jon cringed at Littlefinger’s voice but he didn’t say a word, just kept looking at Lord Eddard’s stone face.

“You don’t belong here.”

“Forgive me, we had never spoken properly, alone. I wanted to remedy that.”

“I have nothing to say to you.” Jon said briefly with disdain, turning around, walking away, halting when Lord Baelish spoke again.

“Not even ‘thank you’? If it weren't for me you'd have been slaughtered on that battlefield.You have enemies, my King, but I swear to you, I’m not one of them. If something happens to you, if you don’t come back. I’ll take care of her, I’ll be by her side until my last breath. I love Sansa… as I loved her mother.”

Jon’s patience was over, he moved so quickly slamming Littlefinger against the wall, choking him with one single hand. This time, he looked at him in the eye, seeing him struggling to breathe gave him the release of anger he had been holding all day. He wanted to kill him right there, but they couldn’t afford to lose the Knights of the Vale, they saved them when the battle was lost, they were good soldiers. They needed every man.

“Touch my sister... and I’ll kill you myself.” 

He let go of him and made his way out of the crypts.

“Ghost!” He called with a whistle and his white direwolf appeared in seconds right next to him. Ser Davos and the couple of raiders that were going with them were already on their horses waiting for Jon. A small crowd was gathered around to say farewell to the King. 

“Take care of her, boy. Watch her over for me.” Jon said, kneeling, patting its head. Ghost immediately went to sit by Sansa’s side, who was standing next to Brienne, and Jaime next to the woman knight.

“I’ll come back.” Jon said looking at Sansa, his voice was low.

“I know, I believe in you.” She said firmly, he gave her a small smile, she showed more strength than him, he wanted to give her confidence but it turned the other way around. He hugged her, and she immediately placed her arms around his shoulders. In those too fast seconds, she breathed in his familiar scent, his cloak and he did the same. When they separated Jon felt his face burn, Jaime nodded at him, knowing it wasn’t the time to push the King’s buttons. The rest of the people bowed and curtsied. Jon looked around looking at them, at the towers, at Winterfell. Light snowflakes nesting on his hair, falling on his cheeks, melting. He jumped on his horse and before going through the gates, he turned around and waved Sansa goodbye, his heart was heavy and gave her a smile, she smiled too and waved back. He closed his eyes and focused on his mission and when he opened them again, he didn’t look back. 

Right outside the crypts Littlefinger watched the whole scene while adjusting his collar, still feeling Jon’s tight grip on his throat but it felt like a win, the King in the North was gone.

“Would you take a walk with me, Lady Stark?” Jaime asked with a gentle and clear voice, while she looked at the closing gates. Then she looked at him, the expression on his eyes was different. 

They walked through the Glass Garden, Ghost ahead sniffing everything on its path.

“I’m impressed, I have to say.”

“Why? Because you thought I was dead? And still you sent Brienne to look for me, you wanted her out of Cersei’s reach.”

“Actually, I wanted you, Brienne and Podrick out of Cersei's reach, I always knew deep inside you didn’t kill Joffrey, neither did Tyrion. And… I didn’t think you were dead but I didn’t give you much time either if you were on your own, you looked too fragile, too naive, too innocent, like Myrcella.” Jaime’s eyes saddened.

“What happened to her?”

“She died in my arms, right when we left Dorne. Poisoned.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. She was your daughter, am I right?”

“But here you are, the Lady of Winterfell. You’re in charge of your people, you’re strong, respected by the lords and loved by the commoners. More beautiful than ever.” Jaime changed the subject quickly.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Ser Jaime? Is this part of your plan to take Winterfell?”

“Oh no, being killed by Jon Snow is not in my plans. I enjoy pissing him off, he’s so serious and dull but I wouldn’t go that far... You love him, am I right?” Jaime strikes back.

“Of course, he’s the only family I have left.” Sansa says looking away, Jaime smiles to himself. “Cersei is not going to listen to you. The next time we see each other we will be thousands of undead corpses invading King’s Landing.”

“Have you seen them?”

“No but Jon fought them, Samwell Tarly killed a white walker. Men of the Night’s Watch and most of the surviving wildlings saw them. There’s no reason for them to lie.” Jaime seemed to study her words, finally understanding there was a war much bigger than any conflict between the Starks, Targaryens and Lannisters.

“I’ll see what I can do but if Jon Snow fails to convince Daenerys it’s likely she will attack King’s Landing next, it’s my duty to defend the Capital and Cersei. It seems like we all depend on what the King in the North accomplishes in Dragonstone.” Sansa stood still, what could Jon possibly offer? 

“There’s so much I have to do, we have to prepare for Winter, and war, wherever it’s coming from. Forgive me Ser Jaime, I have to go back. I’ll have someone preparing a chamber for you, you can rest and stay the night before going back to King’s Landing.” 

“Thank you, Lady Stark.”

“You’re welcome.” She turned to leave.

“Sansa…” He said stopping her steps.

“No help comes free of charge. He’s dangerous, Lord Baelish.”

“I know.” Sansa said firmly and started walking again, Ghost showing up by her side guarding her way. ‘No help comes free of charge.’ She thought about Jon and what sacrifices would they have to make again to survive.


End file.
